The Future is in the Past
by fraxmax
Summary: What if you don't expect that you are married to your rival and have a kid EddyXSarah little bit of EddXNazz and EdXMay Knaker


Hey this is my first fic so please be kind.

* * *

**The Future is in the Past.**

"Elle what the hell are you doin" a girl with raven hair shouted at her blond cosin "I want to go back in time to see how my mom and dad met" said the blond airhead "ELLE YOU CAN'T IT WILL MESS UP TIME FORETEX" yelled the other girl with glasses.

"WHY NOT" shouted shouted the blond "IF WE DO GO BACK IN TIME WE WILL SEECE TO EXIST"shouted the one in the glasses " OH WE WON'T AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the blond as she went in the time portal " ELLE" both of the girls screamed "WE HAVE TO GET HER" shouted the the raven haired girl "WHY ELLIE" yelled the other girl "BECAUSE SHE IS MY COSIN AND PLUS MY MOM AND DAD WILL KILL ME IF I LET ELLE OUT OF MY SIGHT AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE SHE CAN GET IN TO"shouted the raven haired girl "OK ON THREE, ONE TWO THREE" the girl in the glasses shouted when her and her friend jumped into the time portal.

* * *

In the allyway of the cul-de-sac there was a 16 year old boy glaring at a 14 year old redhead as she glared back at him back.

"What do you want Sarah" the 16 year old boy say angryly "I want my money back please Eddy?" Sarah asked calmly "No" he repliled " WHY NOT EDDY THIS ES'NT FAIR" she yelled "IT IS FAIR YOU BOUGHT SOMETHING AND WE DON'T WANT IT BACK NOW SCRAM BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF" Eddy yelled, he glared at her and Sarah began to laugh "HAHAHA YO TAKE CARE OF ME OR ARE YOU JUST GETTING ABIT OF HUMOR" She laughed " NOW YOU ARE NOT GETTING YOUR MONEY BACK" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK EDDY" shouted Sarah "NO CAN DO YOU TWERP YOU KNOW THE RULES AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ABOUT IT"Eddy shouted back in her face.

"What I'm going to do about is THIS" She said as she through the trash can at him "OWOWOWOWWOWOWOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he yelled as he held his muscely stomach

.Over the years Eddy has Changed his hair is no longer the same his face , his heights is different and so are his clothes. Now Eddy's hair is now Jet black short spiky hair. Stong and Handsome, hes 6 foot and 3 inches and he wears Black long sleeve shirt baggy dark blue jeans and black nike snickers.

Sarah has not changed that much, her hair has grown up to her midback, no longer short and skinny, now she is tall 5 foot 4inches slim curves in the right places, her clothes have changed now she wear sleevless yellow top with dark blue skinny jeans and black high heeled (4inch heels) boots.

"Thats was for not giving my money back NOW GIVE IT BACK" She yelled "NEVER" he yelled back "If you don't give my money back will tell every on that you have sexually alsulted me" Sarah said with dark smirk on her face. "You wouldn't dear" He said "Watch me OH JIMM-" she was cut off by Eddy " OK HERE IS YOUR STUPID MONEY NOW CAN YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE" he dropped his head in defeat "As you wi-" she was cutt off again as she saw little three 5 year old girls dropped from the time Portal and the minute it was gone.

The Blond girl had her hair in pigtales and she looked like Ed, his smile no chin and yellow skin, she wore a pink shirt with a white skirt with red sandles.

The on in Glasses looked like Nazz exept her nose and her hair color it was brown and in a pony tale. she wore Purple dress with a green jumper and white socks with black dolly shoes.

The Raven haired girl looked like Sarah, her hair size when Sarah was little, Eddy's eyes and ears, she wore little black studs in her ears, dark blue cap on backwards, Baggie blue shirt , baggie black short, black socks black snicker and she a big 'E' bling neckless around her.

The Black haired girl groaned "ELLE IAM GOIN TO KILL YOU _YOU_ DUMBASS " souted the raven haired kid "aww come on Ellie don't be a downer" the blond said dumbly " Ella are you alright" said black haired girl "Yes I will be fine thank Ellie your a friend" said the girl in the glasses.

"But first question WHERE THE HELL ARE WE"shouted Ella "How am I suppose to know you the smart one" said Ellie "Hello My name is Elle" said the dumb one " Elle who are talking to my mom and dad said that you are not allowed it speak to strangers"said Ellie.

As the two girls turned around Eddy and Sarah had a big shock on their faces as they stared at Elle "Hello My Name is Elle" she blond reppeated but Eddy and Sarah fainted after she said it.

* * *

So what do you if you think its crap just tell me and I will change it and i'll update soon

please give good reviews


End file.
